


The Day You Died

by allthehinterlandelfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehinterlandelfroot/pseuds/allthehinterlandelfroot
Summary: She knew that there was the chance the both wouldn't make it, but knowing that still didn't make it any easier. She was alone again. Leliana's left with nothing but a quiet that was more deafening than the war they fought.





	The Day You Died

The light had been almost blinding to Leliana, but as it receded she noticed the darkspawn flee. She scoured the roof for her any sign of her beloved. Her heart stopped when she saw them laying next to the remains of the Archdemon. Leliana screamed their name as she ran towards them, hoping and praying to the Maker that they could still be alive. 

Leliana fell beside the too still body. She tried to find any signs of life in her Warden, but there was no movement of their chest, no heartbeat. Nothing. Tears pooled and fell from Leliana’s eyes as she held the body close to her.

_ Could the Maker be this cruel? _ Leliana thought as sobs continued to wrack her body. 

“I- I’m so sorry Leliana…”, Alistair came up beside her, “I wish it wouldn’t have ended like this… I told her I would… ” 

Leliana looked up at Alistair, “Wh-What do you mean Alistair? You would have what?” came her choked out questions.

He looked back down at her guilt in his eyes. “Take the final blow. I told her that she didn’t have to, that she had a life to fight for,” he paused seeing the confusion on Leliana’s face. Then it clicked for him. “She didn’t tell you did she?”

“Tell me what Alistair?”

He heaved a sigh. This is not what he wanted, he didn’t want to do this, but now he had no choice. “The warden that takes the final strike… they aren’t supposed to survive. The taint draws the soul of the Archdemon into their body, killing both souls.” 

Leliana looked back down at her warden. Anger came bubbling up. “And both of you knew this whole time? She knew and never told me? She let me fall for her, knowing this would be the outcome?” Her voice became more strained as she continued her questions. 

Alistair reached out to her, “We didn’t know, not until before we marched out of Redcliff…” 

Leliana smacked his hand away. “Leave me alone” she cried, her heart feeling even heavier than before as she rocked.


End file.
